wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Hunt/Chapter 8
: Feeling sick with nervousness, Rand walked down the hall to the Amyrlin's chambers. Leane let Rand and Lan into the room, teasing Rand. Moiraine was there, and one other Aes Sedai that Rand recognized. The Amyrlin tells Rand that his friends are going to find the stolen Horn of Valere, and that he can go with them. The dagger Mat had was with the Horn, and if he wishes, Lord Agelmar will let him stay behind as a guest. The Amyrlin also tells Rand that Moiraine, Egwene, and Nynaeve will be accompanying her to Tar Valon. Realizing he will be left alone, Rand decides to go with Ingtar, Perrin and Mat. She says she knows he can channel, and after the initial shock wears off, Rand asks her why she is not gentling him, to which she says, "because you are the Dragon Reborn". Rand says that Thom told him all about this, and he will not be a White Tower pawn. Moiraine tells him the story of how he was born, with his father fighting a battle, and his mother giving birth. Rand still doesn't believe and tells the Aes Sedai that he will not be used. Rand leaves the room after all their stories, and the Amyrlin wonders what they are unleashing on the world. The Amyrlin, Moiraine and Verin agree that it is necessary to let him be free to fulfill the prophecies. Nynaeve could feel a storm coming. But the coming storm is not weather related and she doesn't quite understand. She could always feel the weather but now she feels uncomfortable with the ability, knowing that it is her ability to channel that gives her this skill. Nynaeve sees Rand in the hallways and tries to catch up to him and find out what if anything happened at his meeting with the Amyrlin. She fails to find him but encounters Lan instead. Nyneave meets Lan in the hall and he calls her "Mashiara" (beloved of heart and soul), and gives her his Golden Crane signet ring. He says they have work to do before the Amyrlin wants to leave. Moiraine enters the hall and tells Nyneave that she didn't hear anything she shouldn't have, and that she should see to her packing for the trip to Tar Valon. Egwene is in her room, to pack her things since she will be leaving for Tar Valon shortly. Nyneave comes to see if she's ready, and Egwene can see that Nyneave is thinking of Lan. Nisura comes and tells Egwene that a man is trying to see her, and says that it is Lord Rand. This irritates Nyneave, who says he is "too big for his breeches". They go down the hall, where Rand is being blocked by guards, and Egwene says she will talk to him. The people in the hall trust Egwene will handle it and disperse. She asks him what the Amyrlin wanted with him. He says she wanted to see Ta'veren, and they discuss Aes Sedai and Fain. Rand says they will likely never see each other again, since she is going with Nyneave to Tar Valon and he is going to find the Horn of Valere with Ingtar. Characters * Rand * Moiraine * Lan * Nynaeve * Egwene * Siuan * Leane * Ingtar * Kajin * Nisura * Verin * Agelmar Referenced * Tam * Logain * Tomas * Alric * Mat * Perrin * Raolin Darksbane * Guaire Amalasan * Yurian Stonebow * Thom Merrilin * Laman Damodred * Gitara Sedai * Mavra Mallen * Amalisa * Padan Fain Groups * Aes Sedai * Companions (Illian) * Aiel * Village Council * Women's Circle Places * Fal Dara * Shienar Referenced * Manetheren * Malkier * Two Rivers * Caemlyn * Tear * Tar Valon * Spine of the World * Cairhien * Shayol Ghul * Emond's Field * Deven Ride * Borderlands * Andor Items * Horn of Valere * Heron-mark sword * Ruby-hilted dagger Events * Whitecloak War * Aiel War * Breaking of the World * Tarmon Gai'don